De l'eau a coulé
by Machiruda Wakaoji
Summary: Quelques temps après les événements de la grange Putnam, Caleb recroise son ennemi.


**Voilà, première (et surement dernière en fait) fiction sur The Covenant.**

**J'ai vu le film il y a une petite semaine maintenant, et soyons honnête même si je l'ai trouvé médiocre j'ai vu envie d'écrire un petit quelque chose dessus.**

**En espérant que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

><p>Caleb Danvers attendait patiemment Sarah, appuyé contre sa voiture, devant chez Nicky. Par quel miracle Kate était parvenue à l'amener là-bas en plein après-midi, il se le demandait encore. Ah oui, pour fêter sa guérison. Entre filles. Autant dire que Pogue n'était pas très content. Quoique les choses allaient mieux ces derniers temps entre Kate et lui. Le fait d'avoir frôlé tous les deux la mort, sûrement.<p>

Mais Kate ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point sa vie avait été en danger. Pour elle ce n'avait qu'une longue, aigue et douloureuse mais pas mortelle allergie. Seuls les fils d'Ipswich, et Sarah maintenant, savaient de quoi il retournait vraiment.

Caleb se demanda s'il devait aller la chercher, au risque d'interrompre leur petite fête, ou simplement attendre. Il choisit la facilité et attendit. Il ne faisait pas trop froid et il avait tout son temps.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dehors, c'est pour ça qu'il remarqua tout de suite la personne qui avançait dans sa direction. Il ne s'en soucia pas d'abord, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle allait droit sur lui. Il leva la tête et la dévisagea. Son souffle se coupa.

« Chace ?

Ce devait être une hallucination, parce que Chace avait disparu depuis le combat dans la grange mais…

-C'est pas une hallucination. Je suis bien là.

Caleb se demanda brièvement si Chace savait lire dans les pensées avant de se dire que si c'était le cas, il aurait gagné. Instinctivement il recula quand l'autre vint s'appuyer sur la voiture à côté de lui.

-Où est-ce que tu étais ? On te croyait mort !

Chace eu un petit rire sans joie.

-Arrête ton cinéma, répliqua-t-il, presque agressif. Aucun d'entre vous ne s'inquiétais de ce que j'étais devenu, t'étais juste mal à l'aise à l'idée d'avoir tué un homme.

-Evidement, se récria Caleb.

Avant de se rappeler que l'homme en face n'avait aucun remords pour les gens qu'il avait tué.

-Evidement, répéta Chace avec une ombre de sourire. Le mec parfait, le leader des Fils d'Ipswich, le fils idéal et le petit ami génial ne peuvent pas supporter l'idée d'avoir tué le _pauvre_ Chace.

Caleb secoua la tête.

-Ne te trompes pas je n'ai aucune compassion pour toi. J'ai juste encore de l'éthique, contrairement à toi. Et de toute façon, quelle importance ? Tu es là.

Le sourire de Chace disparut aussitôt.

-Oui, dit-il. Je suis là maintenant.

-Ou étais-tu alors ?

-Ailleurs.

Chace baissa le regard et Caleb comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus que lui.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il plutôt.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bar. Il espérait que les filles ne sortiraient pas maintenant. Sarah aurait la peur de sa vie en le revoyant et Kate ne comprendrait pas ce qu'un étudiant récemment porté disparu ferait ici. Et puis il avait peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à elles.

Il ne savait absolument pas ce que Chace voulait, et c'était comme être en cage avec un tigre. Imprévisible. Mortel. Et sans retenue.

-Je mets de l'ordre dans mes affaires.

La phrase était dite d'un ton simple, presque triste. Chace n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux.

-Tu pars ? demanda Caleb avant de répondre lui-même. Oui évidement, tu ne peux pas rester. Où vas-tu aller ?

Chace soupira et le regarda. Il semblait harassé.

-Loin.

Là aussi Caleb sentait qu'il n'aurait rien de plus que cette réponse laconique. Il n'insista pas. La situation était déjà assez irréelle, il n'allait pas prendre le risque de braquer Chace par ses questions. Il y eu un petit silence, avant que Chace ne demande, l'air de rien :

-Et comment il va, votre joli petit club ? Pogue s'est remis de son accident ?

Caleb se retint de lui balancer son poing dans la figure. Visiblement même la défaite n'empêchera pas ce connard d'être un connard.

-Il va _très_ bien, répondit-il avec tout le fiel dont il était capable. Il n'a aucune séquelle et l'accident a été vite oublié.

Il ajouta, avec un sourire mauvais :

-Et ne parlons même pas du gars qui l'a provoqué. C'est à peine s'il se rappelle qu'il existe.

Chace plissa les yeux, en colère.

-Je commencerais presque à croire que le Pouvoir t'est monté à la tête aussi. Tu ne m'aurais jamais provoqué comme ça avant.

Il avait raison, et ça frappa Caleb en plein cœur. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être plus arrogant ou plus sûr de lui depuis son Ascension mais les hommes sont doués pour nier l'évidence. Il faudra qu'il demande aux autres, en toute honnêteté, si son comportement a changé.

-Si tu avais voulu faire du mal à mes proches tu l'aurais déjà fait, répliqua-t-il en cachant son trouble.

-Et qui te dit que je ne suis pas en train de le faire ? Qui te dit qu'en ce moment même des milliers d'araignées ne sont pas en train d'infester leurs chambres, leurs véhicules, leurs corps ?

Caleb attrapa Chace par le col… et celui-ci ne fit aucun geste pour se défendre. Une part de Caleb eu envie d'en profiter pour lui mettre la raclée qu'il méritait, une autre, plus rationnelle, lui indiqua que c'était louche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Les lèvres de Chace commencèrent à s'étirer en sourire mais il vit le poing serré de Caleb et tout la tension dans son corps et il se força à garder une expression neutre.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je mets mes affaires en ordre. Je me barre.

-Et pourquoi tu es venu me voir ?

Chace soupira, comme si il était exaspéré de perdre du temps pour rien. Caleb serra un peu plus son emprise sur son col alors il répondit :

-Simplement pour que quelqu'un me voit avant que je parte.

Caleb le lâcha et il manqua se vautrer par terre.

-C'est tout ? Tu te sentais juste seul alors tu es venu me faire chier ?

-Ouais.

Il avait encore baissé les yeux et d'un coup Caleb vit un homme brisé. L'impression ne dura que quelques secondes et quand Chace releva la tête il ressemblait à nouveau à ce garçon arrogant drogué au Pouvoir au point de vouloir le tuer.

-Si tu es tout seul, Chace, c'est entièrement de ta faute. Tu n'as qu'as t'en prendre à toi-même.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire. Simplement, quitte à devoir faire mes adieux, autant les faire à la dernière personne qui m'a vu, non ?

-A devoir faire tes adieux ? Parce que tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de tes adieux ? Va-t'en, vas te faire consumer par ton Pouvoir et meurs dans ton coin. Et meurs en te disant que si tu n'avais pas cédé à la facilité tout aurait été différent.

Chace recula d'un pas, l'expression indéchiffrable.

-C'est déjà fait, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Caleb voulut avancer pour le rattraper et réalisa soudain qu'il faisait soudainement très froid. Depuis que Chace était arrivé. Il ouvrir la bouche pour l'interpeller mais sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge quand il regarda le sol aux pieds de Chace.

Il n'avait pas d'ombre.

Interloqué, il cligna des yeux et Chace avait déjà disparu.

O0O0O

De nombreuses créatures n'ont pas d'ombre dans les traditions européennes. Les vampires, les sorcières, les personnes ayant passé un pacte avec le Diable.

Et les fantômes.


End file.
